Cintaku, cintamu, dan cintanya
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Cintamu adalah dirinya, cintanya adalah cintamu, yang pada akhirnya jadi cinta kalian dan tak akan pernah melibatkan cintaku.


**Cintaku, cintamu, dan cintanya**

Bleach belong to Kubo Tite

This fic is mine

Rate : just T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : IchiRuki slight IshiHime

Inspirated from 'love wounds' by 'Crimson Shinigami '

Dedicated to Rukiahinata

RnR please!

**0 o 0**

Langit musim semi kota Kyushu begitu biru dihiasi awan-awan cirrus. Dibawah langit bitu itu, Inoue duduk di sebuah bangku taman, mengawasi kegiatan orang-orang yang berpiknik, hanami.

Melihat banyaknya pasangan di taman itu, mau tidak mau membuat Inoue mengingat musim gugur kemarin, ketika daun-daun momiji menguning kemudian berguguran, berguguran seperti tiap helai perasaannya.

Perih, itulah yang dirasakan Inoue saat itu. Menanti dan terus menanti seseorang, berharap orang itu datang ke dalam pelukannya, mengisi rongga-rongga kosong di hatinya, menutup lubang sakit hatinya. Tapi orang itu malah memeluk gadis lain, mengisi setiap celah di hatinya dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Kurosaki-kun," bisik Inoue.

**Musim gugur, Tokyo****. Inoue POV**

Aku menatap kosong sebuah undangan di tanganku. Mungkin otakku sudah kehilangan fungsinya karena aku memandang benda itu seolah baru pertama kalinya melihat benda itu.

"Kau harus datang ya Inoue!" kata Kuchiki-san, orang yang memberiku undangan itu.

Aku tersenyum, berusaha menghalau airmata yang hendak menyeruak keluar. "Tentu saja Kuchiki-san. Aku pasti datang ke pertunanganmu dan Kurosaki-kun," kataku seriang mungkin, menyembunyikan sakit hati.

"Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kedatanganmu lho Inoue," kata Kuchiki-san sekali lagi kemudian berjalan untuk membagikan undangan pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Namaku Inoue Orihime, mahasiswa tingkat 4 jurusan psikologi ToDai. Gadis yang tadi adalah Kuchiki Rukia, mahasiswa tingkat 4, sama denganku. Dia akan bertunangan dengan pria yang selama ini kucintai, Kurosaki Ichigo, mahasiswa tingkat 4 sepertiku dan Kuchiki-san juga.

Aku memasukkan undangan itu ke dalam tasku, berjalan menuju kelasku. Begitu aku sampai disana, aku melihat Kurosaki-kun yang sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa bersama para sahabatnya.

"Ku-"

"Ichigo."

Sapaanku dipotong oleh panggilan bernada kesal milik Kuchiki-san yang langsung menghambur ke depan pria itu lalu menjitaknya.

"Kau kemana saja sih Ichigo? Kenapa tadi pagi kau tak menjemputku, nii-sama jadi repot kan karena harus mengantarku," kata Kuchiki-san.

Aku hanya mampu melihat tanpa melakukan apapun, bergerak dari tempatku berdiri saat inipun aku tak sanggup, terlalu berat untuk memasuki atmosfer penuh cinta itu. Walaupun mereka bertengkar seperti itu, walaupun Kuchiki-san menjitak Kurosaki-kun, walaupun Kurosaki-kun mengatai Kuchiki-san 'midget', aku dapat melihat cinta di mata mereka berdua, dan aku tahu bahwa pertengkaran itu, jitakan itu, maupun panggilan 'midget' itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang mereka.

"Lho, Inoue-san, kenapa berdiri disini?" tanya Ishida Uryuu-kun, dia tak bisa masuk ke dalam kelas karena aku menghalangi pintu.

"Ishida," panggil Kurosaki-kun setengah berteriak.

"Apa?" tanya Ishida malas, memaksa melewatiku. Padahal kan dia tak perlu seperti itu, aku sudah menyingkir kok.

"Minggu depan datang ke pesta pertunanganku dan Rukia ya!" kata Kurosaki-kun keras-keras, membuatnya mendapat satu kali lagi jitakan dari Kuchiki-san.

**Pesta pertunangan ****Ichigo dan Rukia**

Pesta pertunangan Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun diselenggarakan di hotel milik ayah Kuchiki-san, begitu mewah dan meriah. Aku datang kesana dengan mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang tanpa lengan dan tali, yang entah apa namanya, berwarna merah dengan motif bunga mawar.

Sejak awal pertemuan Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san, aku sudah mendapat firasat bahwa mereka akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan kini semua itu benar-benar terjadi. Mata Kurosaki-kun selalu memancarkan kekaguman ketika memandang Kuchiki-san, begitu pun Kuchiki-san memandang Kurosaki-kun penuh kasih sayang. Mereka berdua tak terpisahkan.

Dulu, kami bertiga pernah bercerita mengenai kisah cinta kami. Tentu saja kami saling merahasiakan siapa gerangan orang yang kami sukai itu, tapi entah bagaimana aku tahu siapa yang disukai kedua orang itu.

Seiring waktu berjalan, mereka merajut perasaan mereka, menguatkannya sehingga tak akan goyah oleh pengganggu, walaupun itu aku. Cinta Kuchiki-san dan cinta Kurosaki-kun akhirnya menjadi cinta mereka, hanya cintaku sendiri yang tak berkembang dan mekar. Cinta mereka tak akan pernah menjadi cinta kami ataupun cinta kita.

Kedua tokoh utama dalam acara pertunangan ini akhirnya memasuki aula pesta. Kuchiki-san terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun putih berlipit yang panjangnya selutut, terlihat begitu berkilauan karena kebahagiaan. Kurosaki-kun pun sangat tampan dalam balutan pakaian resmi zaman dahulu, sebuah tuxedo hitam yang menutupi kemeja putihnya, aura bahagia melingkupi dirinya.

Walaupun cintaku dan cinta Kurosaki-kun tak akan pernah menjadi cinta kita, aku selalu berdoa demi kebahagiaan cinta mereka, walaupun sambil menitikkan airmata. Dan demi kebahagiaan cintaku sendiri, semoga tuhan mengirimkanku seorang pria yang akan kucintai dan mencintaiku.

"Inoue-san, mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Ishida-kun membuyarkan lamunanku.

Akankah tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku?

**Musim semi, Kyushu. Normal POV**

Setelah sekitar 6 bulan berlalu, Inoue sudah hampir melupakan perasaannya terhadap Ichigo, karena disisinya sudah ada seorang pria yang mencintainya, bersama-sama dia dan pria itu merajut perasaan cinta.

"Orihime!" panggil Ishida dari kejauhan.

Inoue memandang pria yang mulai ia cintai itu, kemudian tersenyum dan berdiri menghampirinya. "Uryuu-kun, bagaimana acara jalan-jalannya?"

"Ya, lumayan, walau tidak semenyenangkan saat bersamamu sih," kata Ishida, mukanya merah menahan malu.

Inoue tertawa pelan melihat perubahan rona wajah Ishida itu.

"Ugh, jangan tertawa!" seru Ishida.

Bukannya berhenti, Inoue malah tertawa semakin keras.

Pada akhirnya, Ishida hanya diam saja dengan wajah kesal menunggu Inoue berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah selesai kan? Aku mau memberitahumu kalau tadi Ichigo menelepon dan menyuruh kita menghadiri pernikahannya di Karakura bulan depan," kata Ishida.

"Wah, Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san pasti tegang campur gembira ya," komentar Inoue.

"Ya, mungkin sih," kata Ishida sambil menggandeng tangan Inoue dan membawanya meninggalkan taman itu. "Kuharap suatu hari kita juga seperti mereka ya."

Saat ini, perih yang Inoue rasakan sudah menghilang. Dan kini dia sudah bisa mendoakan kebahagiaan Ichigo dan Rukia sambil tersenyum.

**F I N**

**Wanna RnR?**


End file.
